Ram air turbines are generally used in aircraft to provide supplemental and/or emergency power to the aircraft by utilizing air flow to rotate a turbine. Ram air turbines may provide either electrical or hydraulic power. Electrical ram air turbines produce electrical power by transferring the rotation of the turbine to a generator. Ram air turbine gearbox sections may be prone to leakage at the gearbox cover or other sealing surfaces. Therefore, improved gearbox sealing may be beneficial.